


sleepyhead // lewthur

by ShansPng



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lewthur - Freeform, M/M, also rly old like holy jesus i forgot to post this here, it's also on wattpad if you want it, kinda sad oops, rly short too, vivi is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShansPng/pseuds/ShansPng
Summary: this is my first completed fanfic ever woahhurt/comfort arthur for the soul;;((also from november/december of 2018 because i'm slow af))





	1. 1

Arthur didn't know how to react when Vivi announced that Lewis would be rejoining Mystery Skulls. He should've been happy, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying what happened before. It was on rewind throughout the first day, which led to weeks on end of constant anxiety. Lewis and Vivi will get back together, just like they did before Arthur killed him, and he'll be alone again. He knew he was being selfish for wanting Lewis all to himself, so he never made an effort. Arthur knew he was worthless, and a man as great as Lewis didn't deserve a boyfriend that would drag him down with his problems. He was Arthur's everything, which happened to apply to Vivi as well. Vivi was everything he couldn't dream of being. She was smart, beautiful, kind, and always full of life. What could Arthur do? The best he can do is fix a broken van, but so can everyone else with enough resources.

Leaning over on his unmade bed, he peered at the self-built alarm clock he made in his free time. It showed '02:00' on it's small digital screen. Sighing, Arthur concluded that he had enough fidgeting in his system that he might as well go to the garage and work on whatever project happened to be lying there. He let Galahad stay in his cage, deciding that he would just end up being rude for waking him. As quietly as his socks would allow him, he carefully twisted the door knob, slipped through the small gap he made, and snuck down the hall and out the side door that conjoined the kitchen to the garage he shared with his uncle, Lance. Slowly shutting the door behind him, he looked around mindlessly before plopping in his chair at a desk with miscellaneous parts and papers covering it. Arthur shuffled through the instructions and receipts aimlessly, then sighed, and pushed them to the other side of the table. He turned to his arm and stared at it.

The sound of quiet ticking and metal against metal echoed quietly in the workshop. Even with the immense silence, Arthur missed the sound of a door opening due to being so caught up with tinkering on his prosthetic arm. Two gentle hands cupped his shoulders from behind the chair, causing the mechanic to squeak and tense at the presence.

¨Arthur? What are you doing up this late?¨ Ringed a familiar voice. Arthur determined it was Lewis, his, now dead, old best friend.

¨Just working on the arm, you know me.¨ He replied shakingly, and turned his head to give a small, anxious smile. The ghost mumbled something about how unreasonable he was, and Arthur had to admit that hurt a little, but it was his fault he couldn't sleep. Insomnia loves bothering him at the wrong times.

¨You're so lucky that I already made breakfast. I'm going to feed you and then you are going straight to bed, do you understand Arthur?¨

¨... Yes Lewis.¨


	2. 2

As Arthur was led by Lewis into the kitchen, he immediately smelled the freshly-made toast and eggs. Lewis pulled out a chair and gestured to it, inviting Arthur to sit in it. He stumbled forward, but managed to plop down onto the wooden chair. Purple magic wrapped around himself and the chair, magically pushing him closer to the table, as the ghost got a glass of apple juice for the mechanic to drink. Lewis levitated the cup over to the dining table, and gently put it down, before grabbing silverware with his skeletal hands. He put them on a napkin next to Arthur's pre-made plate of breakfast. Arthur happily rushed the appreciated food into his stomach. While this did worry Lewis, he was glad the smaller male was finally eating something nutritious after living off of take-out Chinese and leftovers for presumably years. He hovered over to the other side and sat down in a chair identical to the one Arthur was currently sitting in. He patiently waited for his friend to finish before speaking up about his concerns.

"How long have you been awake?" The skeleton-ghost asked.

Arthur swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth, before nervously glancing at Lewis, then back at his plate. He visibly tried to sink into the chair in embarrassment. "Since 2?" He shakily questioned.

An audible sigh was heard as Lewis held his skull in his hands. Muffled, he said, "Arthur. That's not healthy." Then he lifted his head and lowered his arms to rest on the table's surface. "You are going to bed whether you like it or not." The skeleton sternly glared at Arthur, but his facial features showed softness. He couldn't really be mad at him, he knew about the mechanics workaholic tendencies and his relentless anxiety. "Come on buddy, let's go."

He hovered over to Arthur and scooped him up. Lewis moved the others legs so that they poorly wrapped around his large chest, then went to support Arthur's body weight by holding both his thighs close to his body with one arm. The other was used for sloppily putting he dishes into the sink. The mechanic tensed, and Lewis became worried, but then he felt the smaller counterpart melt into the warm embrace.

He tried not to show it, but Arthur adored this type of physical contact. It was confirmed in his mind that he was touch-deprived. Half of it was his fault for pushing people away, but he also grew up without a traditional family to be there for support. He always depended on Lance, but now it appears that his uncle's going to be replaced by Lewis. Arthur still couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Why does Lewis care so much? He got possessed and killed his best fiend! Regardless of what happened in the past, Arthur was going to savor this moment before it's too late.


	3. 3

Snapping out of his daydream, he felt and saw himself get lowered into his untouched bed. Lewis also sat next to him. Right next to him. Still holding him. Arthur internally panicked, but after a mental scolding, he was finally able to un-tense his muscles. They were sore from his overdosage of anxiety. After a couple minutes of his eyelids betraying him, he gave into his much needed sleep and finally rolled over on his side.

His breathing sharpened as he felt Lewis push his suited chest against his much smaller back. It was unexpected, but silently wanted at the same time. His ribs were large and boney, but they were warm as if skin was still there. And just like that, Arthur regretted ever pushing his friend off of that cliff. He continued to think about how he ruined Lewis's life forever. Sleep was thrown out of the window as he just laid there in his bed, his back next to the person he killed with his own arm. Soon, he was shaking, the pain finally sleeping through as silent tears stained his face. He didn't care if Lewis saw him in his pathetic state, he deserved whatever criticism or embarrassment came his way. He tried to force back his guilt from the start, but it haunted him like the plague. Inaudible "I'm sorry"s fled from his lips, yet no sound came out. It became too much for Arthur to bare as he felt a shift in the bed, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Lewis was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"..Arthur??" Lewis forcefully grabbed the mechanic by the arms and sat him up to get a better look. A string of 'Sorry's' cried from his mouth now as he struggled to get out of the skeleton's hands. He panicked, fearing the worse that might happen between their already destroyed friendship.

Arthur lifted his head to look Lewis directly in his eyes, finally spilling his unwanted emotions everywhere for Lewis to see. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault, Lewis! I killed you and there's nothing I can do about it and-!"

He was cut off by Lewis wrapping his arms around Arthur's frame. "I..I-I'm so sorry..." He began sobbing into the large shoulder that his head barely reached. It was comforting, but it didn't help Arthur much with the regret that infected any thoughts.

Lewis began to gently pet Arthur's hair in an attempt to ease the crying and ran the other hand in circular motions across his back. He held the mechanic closely, not wanting to let go. Lewis hated seeing his Arthur in such a distressed state. His Arthur? The skeleton's thoughts halted for a second, but he didn't let up with the support he gave to his previously mentioned friend.

'My Arthur..? As in a protective way?'

He tilted his head down to catch a glimpse of Arthur's tear-stained face, sniffling and attempting, yet failing, to hide his face.

'Yeah, that's my Arthur.'

Lewis bent down to hug Arthur's waist, seeing as his outburst had calmed down.

"Arthur, you don't need to apologize anymore. It wasn't your fault." Lewis gently reached his hands to hold Arthur's face in front of his. The mechanic looked down at his hands that folded themselves on top of his lap, unable to maintain eye contact. "Arthur, look at me."

He shook his head slowly.

"Please? For me?"

The eyes that peered back into Lewis's sockets broke his emotional heart. Not the real one of course, but he wouldn't be surprised if the emotion coming from Arthur's face actually did shatter his anchor.

"I didn't mean to do it.." The small boy forced out. He didn't mean to say it, but it reassured Lewis that his death was unintentional.

Leaning in close to Arthur's face, he used his magic to morph his skull into it's more fleshy-form. He found his eyes being led to Arthur's lips, slightly parted and colored a red that fit his looks perfectly.

"I know."

And he sealed the gap, both physically and emotionally.


End file.
